Travelers in airports and other travel locations typically experience, difficulty managing their luggage and other travel items. Typically, travelers need to manage a suitcase, a knapsack or purse and a laptop computer. When travelers wish to purchase a beverage, the need to manage all of the travel items and the need to also carry the beverage leads to a degree of awkwardness which can result in spilling the beverage or misplacing some or the other items being carried.